sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Without a Paddle
| story = | starring = | music = Christophe Beck | cinematography = Jonathan Brown | editing = | studio = De Line Pictures | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $19 million | gross = $70 million }}Without a Paddle is a 2004 American comedy film directed by Steven Brill, written by Jay Leggett and Mitch Rouse, and based on a story by Harris Goldberg, Tom Nursall, and Fred Wolf. The film stars Seth Green, Matthew Lillard, Dax Shepard, Ethan Suplee, Abraham Benrubi, Rachel Blanchard, Christina Moore, Bonnie Somerville, Ray Baker and Burt Reynolds. It tells the story of three reunited childhood friends going on a trip up a remote river in order to search for the loot of long-lost airplane hijacker D. B. Cooper. It received a negative critical reception but has gained a cult following over the years. A direct-to-video sequel, entitled Without a Paddle: Nature's Calling, was released in January 2009. Plot Twelve years after graduating from high school, three friends, Jerry, Dan, and Tom, find out that their childhood friend Billy has died in a parasailing accident. After the funeral, they revisit the group's old tree-house and find a map leading to D. B. Cooper's lost treasure, which Billy had apparently been working on for his entire life. Dan takes a break from his job as a doctor and joins Jerry and Tom on a camping trip to find the treasure. They take a canoe down the river and eventually stop on the riverside for the night. They discover that they forgot to bring food, so Tom goes out to catch some fish. However, the activity attracts a grizzly bear to their position, and the bear chases the group into a tree. In the morning, the group find all of their gear has been ripped up and completely destroyed by the bear. The trio takes off into the river but are unable to read the map, causing them to go the wrong way. They fall off of a waterfall, and while they survive, their canoe is destroyed. They venture into the woods with a compass and find themselves at a pot farm where two farmers, Dennis and Elwood, mistake them for thieves and start shooting at them. They escape, burning the pot garden down in the process. This enrages the farmers, who decide to hunt them down and kill them. Later, far into the forest the trio meets two hippie girls, Flower and Butterfly, who treat them in their tree. Using a radio the farmers find them, but the hippie girls drop paper bags full of feces at the farmers to distract them while the trio escapes. They are saved from the thunderstorm by a mountain man who takes them to his hut and provides them with clothes. The mountain man later reveals himself to be Del Knox, Cooper's partner before his death. The next morning, the farmers find them and assault the house. The trio escapes while Del shoots at the two farmers with his duel wield revolvers. The trio stumbles upon the site of Cooper's crash-landing where they discover Cooper's corpse and the suitcase that he used to hold the ransom money, and they realize that Cooper burned his share of the money in an attempt to survive. As Dan crawls through a small tunnel to find a way out, the farmers find Jerry and Tom, and a fistfight ensues. Eventually, Sheriff Briggs, who had earlier helped the trio, intervenes. He then reveals himself to be the farmers' employer. Jerry arms a grenade taken from Dennis and throws it towards the pot dealers. It explodes, causing a tree to fall on the farmers and the sheriff, who are soon arrested. In the closing scenes, Del gives Tom, Jerry and Dan the remains of D.B's non burnt money (turns out to be $100,000) but Jerry and Dan decide Tom needs it more than them so they let Tom keep the fortune, while Del gives D.B.'s remains a proper funeral. Jerry proposes to his girlfriend Denise, Dan starts a relationship with Flower, and Tom becomes a camp counselor for a children's summer camp where he ends up telling his troop an exaggerated version about the trip. Cast * Seth Green as Dan Mott ** Jarred Rumbold as young Dan * Matthew Lillard as Jerry Conlaine ** Andrew Hampton as young Jerry * Dax Shepard as Tom Marshall ** Matthew Price as young Tom * Burt Reynolds as Del Knox * Bonnie Somerville as Denise * Ethan Suplee as Elwood * Ray Baker as Sheriff Briggs * Abraham Benrubi as Dennis * Rachel Blanchard as Flower * Christina Moore as Butterfly * Anthony Starr as Billy Newwood ** Carl Snell as young Billy * Scott Adsit as Greasy Man * Danielle Cormack as Toni * Bart the Bear 2 as Grizzly Bear Reception The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes offers a score of 14% based on 126 reviews from critics—an average rating of 3.9 out of 10, which provides the consensus, "Without a Paddle has a few laughs, but not enough to sustain its running time." At the box office, the film grossed $58,169,327 in North America, and $69,631,118 worldwide. See also * D. B. Cooper in popular culture References External links * Category:2004 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Films directed by Steven Brill Category:Films set in Oregon Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Screenplays by Fred Wolf Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films produced by Donald De Line